Expressivité
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Je ne suis pas du tout expressif. Pourtant, je suis un très bon acteur – sans vouloir me vanter –, alors on s'attendrait à ce que j'exprime facilement mes émotions. Heiwajimacest, contenu explicite, YAOI!


**Titre: **_Expressivité  
><em>**Genre: **_Romance, drama.  
><em>**Rating: **_M pour violence, lemon explicite.  
><em>**Personnages: **_Shizuo et Kasuka._

**Note: **_Alors voilà mon deuxième Heiwajimacest, pas mal différent du premier. C'est du point de vue de Kasuka, et si vous le trouvez OOC, disons que j'ai beaucoup extrapolé sur sa personnalité, parce que, sincèrement, il a autant de personnalité qu'un concombre de mer... (mais j'adore les concombre de mer, c'est tellement drôle surtout quand ça devient mou, c'est dégueulasse XD) J'espère que vous aimerez ma vision des choses!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas du tout expressif.<p>

Pourtant, je suis un très bon acteur – sans vouloir me vanter –, alors on s'attendrait à ce que j'exprime facilement mes émotions. Autant il m'est facile de prétendre être triste ou heureux, autant il m'est impossible de l'exprimer lorsque je le suis réellement. Ainsi, quand je ne suis pas devant une caméra, je garde un calme voisin de la mort.

Une explication plausible de mon inexpressivité viendrait de ma famille. Mon grand frère, mieux connu comme le Fortissimo d'Ikebukuro, est reconnu pour n'avoir aucune restreinte. Ses émotions le dépassent, s'emparent de son être en entier, et lui font accomplir des actes qu'il regrette par la suite. Pour la même raison, il est totalement incapable de mentir. On pourrait dire qu'il a hérité des sentiments alors que j'ai hérité de la capacité à les contrôler à outrance.

Il faut toutefois comprendre que, malgré ce que certains semblent penser de moi, je ne suis pas insensible. J'ai des émotions, comme tout le monde, je suis simplement incapable de les transmettre. Quand je n'ai pas de textes, ni de plans, ni de répliques, ni de directives, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment dire les choses. Mon visage se déforme sur commande, mais dans le feu de l'action, il reste de marbre. Autrement dit, dans ma tête, c'est la panique, mais cela ne se reflète nullement dans mon expression faciale ou dans ma gestuelle.

Pourtant, et c'est là que je ne comprends plus très bien mon problème, j'arrive sans mal à déterminer les émotions des autres simplement en les regardant. Je peux lire un visage comme nul autre, je peux programmer une émotion sur le mien et toucher les cœurs plus que personne auparavant, mais je suis incapable d'exprimer ma propre émotivité.

Il y a une personne que je lis mieux que quiconque : mon grand frère. Nous avons grandi ensemble, après tout, et, de toute façon, ses sentiments passent directement de son cœur à son visage sans aucune déformation. Je sais bien, à sa façon de me regarder, qu'il ne me considère plus comme son petit frère. Je vois bien, à la coloration de ses joues quand je suis près de lui, à son incapacité à me regarder dans les yeux plus de deux secondes, à sa gêne dès qu'il me frôle, que ses sentiments ont dépassé ceux qui unissent normalement deux frères.

Depuis que je suis enfant, j'admire mon grand frère. J'admire sa capacité à dire ce qu'il ressent aussi facilement, j'admire son émotivité. Sa propension à la colère n'est pas pour moi source de peur ou de rejet, au contraire, elle m'attire comme un aimant. Son expressivité comble mon propre manque. Il est l'exemple même de ce que j'aimerais être mais ne pourrai jamais devenir. En contrepartie, je sais pertinemment qu'il pense la même chose de moi. Nous sommes le reflet l'un de l'autre, nous sommes complémentaires et avons un but commun, si semblable qu'il en devient aberrant : être complet. Il me manque un fragment de personnalité qu'il a, il lui manque un fragment que j'ai également. La nature nous a séparés, et il en revient à nous de nous reconstituer.

Ses yeux me fixent. Ils me fixent depuis plus de deux secondes et je sais qu'il est trop tard. Il a perdu tout contrôle. Son instinct a pris le dessus. Son émotivité prend le meilleur de lui-même, comme d'habitude. Dans ses yeux, aucune colère, aucune haine. Dans ses yeux, que du désir, de la passion. Dans ses yeux qui se referment lentement, c'est le reflet de ma propre passion que je lis.

Je me laisse emporter par la tornade qu'est mon grand frère. Je me laisse dévaster par ce tsunami, ce typhon, cette catastrophe naturelle qu'est mon grand frère. Aucune douceur n'est présente en lui, il est l'émotion à l'état brute, il est la passion personnifiée. Il n'y a que la violence en lui, la violence d'une émotion trop forte, incontrôlable. Je ne résiste pas, de toute façon toute résistance serait futile. Je me laisse emporter par cette violence, cette douce violence, cette passionnante violence.

Ses lèvres dévorent les miennes avidement, il en demande plus, toujours plus. Ses bras m'enferment dans une étreinte douloureuse. Ses mains se positionnent sur mes fesses et je perds enfin toutes restreintes. Il me fait perdre mon calme, il me fait perdre le nord, il me fait tout perdre alors qu'il m'embrasse plus profondément encore. Pour une fois, je perds tous mes repères et j'exprime enfin ce que je ressens.

Il me soulève de terre et m'amène à son lit. Il m'y dépose sans douceur et monte directement sur moi. Sans me laisser le temps de respirer, il s'empare une fois de plus de ma bouche. Il se débarrasse de mes vêtements en les déchirant et promène ses mains chaudes sur mon torse. Il me touche plus et plus et ses caresses sont violentes presque, remplies d'une passion à faire frémir. Je devrais avoir peur, peut-être, je devrais craindre cet homme qui pourrait me briser si facilement, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je suis prêt à accepter corps et âme sa brutalité qui détruit tout.

Bientôt tous nos vêtements sont en lambeaux. Bientôt plus rien ne nous sépare et je goute à sa peau au travers de la mienne. Sa langue me parcourt, sa bouche laisse des traces douloureuses et rougies de son passage. Ses gestes sont maladroits et violents, pourtant il m'excite dangereusement. Chaque blessure me fait l'effet d'une caresse. Je n'ai plus le contrôle sur moi et c'est magnifique. Il me contrôle et c'est parfait ainsi. Je lui donne mon contrôle, il me donne sa violence. Il n'y a plus rien de factice en moi, plus rien de mensonger, tout est réel et palpable.

Je me retrouve sur le ventre et empoigne l'oreiller. Il me pénètre sans prévenir et j'étouffe mon cri, je mords le coussin pour étouffer ma souffrance. Il n'attend pas mon signal et commence directement son va-et-vient. Son mouvement est agressif, violent, il est digne de lui. Je gémis de douleur et de plaisir. Plus rien n'a de sens, plus rien n'existe d'autre que son sexe qui entre en moi et en ressort rapidement, trop rapidement. Il empoigne mes hanches avec une telle force qu'elles sont peut-être bien en train de se briser. En fait tout se brise en moi : j'ai la merveilleuse sensation d'être enfin moi. Il me brise peut-être pour de bon, mais au moins je sais maintenant ce qu'être complet signifie.

J'ai toujours admiré la violence. Pour moi qui ne suis pas expressif, elle m'est hors de portée, incompréhensible, et d'une beauté sans borne. J'ai toujours admiré mon grand frère, que la violence même caractérise. Alors que les autres en ont peur, je l'admire et je l'aime. Je l'aime peut-être différemment, je ne l'aime peut-être pas avec la même violence, ni la même passion, je ne l'aime peut-être pas d'une façon aussi évidente, aussi véritable, mais je l'aime, et rien ne pourrait venir me contredire. Je l'aime, et je l'aimerai toujours, mais je sais que sa violence ne m'appartiendra jamais. Même s'il me brise comme il est en train de le faire, même s'il me fait subir sa violence, je ne pourrai que la subir, elle ne sera jamais mienne. Plus j'essaierai de l'avoir et plus elle me filera entre les doigts, tout comme mon contrôle ne sera jamais sien. Nous le savons tous les deux, et pourtant, nous tentons de nous approprier la part de l'autre qu'il nous manque, quitte à nous entredétruire dans le processus.

Si la nature nous a séparés à la naissance, c'est probablement pour une bonne raison. Et si nous avons fait le choix de nous reconstituer, c'est surement pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais de tout cela, je ne me soucie plus. Shizuo m'a entre ses mains, c'est tout ce qui compte.


End file.
